


Brothers

by ambivertedintrovert



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Day 2, Huey Week 2020 (Disney), duck bros ftw, i love them sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambivertedintrovert/pseuds/ambivertedintrovert
Summary: Huey's the big brother. That doesn't mean his brothers can't be likehisbig brothers.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Donald Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck, Dewey Duck & Huey Duck & Louie Duck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Brothers

“But I don’t _want_ a blood test!” shouted Huey, nearly crying and literally being dragged by his uncle.

Donald shook his head, avoiding the pitying gazes of the other parents in the room. “Huey, please, it’ll just be a needle prick, I promise.”

“Yeah, Hue, it won’t even hurt! Remember when I needed one too?” encouraged Dewey, playing with the trains in the hospital. Huey’s determination to run away didn’t falter one bit.

“Number 257! 257!” came the announcement. Donald got up to collect the ticket, leaving the boys alone for a while.

It was a mistake. Huey ran into the corridor, his brothers chasing him close behind. Donald had already reached the reception, so he didn’t find out.

The boys figured their uncle would be busy for at least five to ten minutes because of his luck. They _had_ to catch Huey before he returned.

They ended up sprinting through several areas in the hospital, knocking over several carts.

“Huey _what has gotten into_ you?” shouted Louie, panting and gasping. Dewey realised he would have to continue the chase alone, for Louie immediately sat onto his knees, giving Dewey a thumbs up.

That meant Louie needed a break. But he could ‘dew’ it alone, at least until Louie would catch up. And it took a while, but Dewey finally cornered Huey at the end of a corridor.

It didn’t take a genius to understand they were both out of air. So they settled down for a good 2 minutes.

“Now tell me Huey,” Dewey finally managed to say, breaking the silence. He avoided Huey’s annoyed glare. “ _Why_ are you running away?”

He didn’t expect Huey to curl up.

And he barely heard the muffled, “I don’t want it to be like last time.”

Oh. _Oh._ So _that_ was why.

The last time they had gone for a blood test, the nurse hadn’t inserted the needle properly for Huey. It was an accident, and while there was a little excess blood, the pain didn’t go for a week. The boys remembered how Huey had cried for days. Their uncle had nearly sued the hospital.

“Hey, Huey?” Dewey asked gently after a brief silence.

“Yeah?”

“You remember the match in 2nd grade in school, right?”

“Mhmm.”

“You said, “Dewey you can ‘dew’ it!” when we were losing.”

“But you _did_ lose.”

“Yeah, but that’s beside the point. You made me try my best. I actually _did_ something after that, or we would’ve lost everything! And you’ve always been there for me and Louie.”

“It’s why we love you. It’s _why_ you’re our big brother. And it’s our turn now. You can do this, Hue,” came a third voice from behind them.

“Louie?”

“Nope, _I’m_ Uncle Donald. Louie’s waiting in the reception and looking for us,” was Louie’s sarcastic response. “Enough with the sap.”

And soon, the three of them burst into laughter, with Huey pulling them into a group hug.

“Seriously though, Uncle Donald’s probably looking for us. We should head back.”

Huey realised something that day. He was the big brother. But that meant he had two little brothers to support him too.

…..

“See Huey? It wasn’t that bad.”

“Yeah, Dewey. You’re right for once.”

“Mr. Duck?” came the voice of a nurse.

“Yes?”

“You’ll be coming for Louie next week, I presume?” Four pairs of eyes turned towards Louie, and Louie stared right back in distraught.

“I DON’T WANT A BLOOD TEST!”

**Author's Note:**

> HUEY WEEK WOO-OO! Huey is baby and deserves all the love in the world (and so do the others). This one is for Day 2. ^^
> 
> The needle not piercing right has happened to me too, which is why I used the idea. It hurts. A LOT.
> 
> I will be updating my other fanfics after Huey week. Thank you for reading! (The days not on ao3 are on my tumblr: your-local-semi-nerd. You can talk to me there! :))


End file.
